Mi novia Hinata
by Gasai Shinku
Summary: Sasuke queriendo reconstruir su clan realiza una tecnica prohibida para crear a "la mujer perfecta". Pero su creacion hace que él mismo tenga que criarla como una Uchiha. Pesimo resumen espero les guste SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno soy nueva en esto de los Fanfiction pero creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo si me esfuerzo. Para empezar, este fic está basado en un anime conocido aunque cambie varios aspectos. Si ustedes son fans de dicho anime que estoy mencionando como base e inspiración se darán cuenta que es un argumento muy parecido, si no logran captarlo entonces creo que soy buena. Cabe destacar que en este fic los personajes de Naruto están en su respectivo universo creado por Masashi.

Como antes lo mencione, estos personajes NO son mios.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más me encontraba sentado en mi gran habitación pensando y meditando sobre mi soledad.

-_"No hace falta que vuelvan a venir, tendrán un año sin actividad shinobi"_

De solo recordar eso siento unos deseos horribles de golpear a Tsunade. ¡Como se le ocurre dejarnos sin actividad ninja a mi equipo y a mí durante un maldito año!

-_"Después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja todo se ha vuelto pacifico, por eso les doy la oportunidad de descansar"_ –Se defendió la Hokage al ver nuestra cara enojada

Gruñí, enojado. En parte la anciana tenía razón, hace poco más de un año y medio había terminado la gran guerra con la victoria de Naruto contra Madara. Como es de esperarse se volvió el gran héroe de la Villa de Konoha y se volverá Hokage en dos años (al acabar su entrenamiento especial con Tsunade). Todas las aldeas se aliaron y crearon un ambiente de paz sin peleas ni conflictos, y aunque muchos deseaban eso desde el principio, todo se había vuelto muy aburrido.

¡Ah!, por cierto, no me he presentado aunque no creo que sea necesario que lo haga. Como sea, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el heredero del legado de mi difunto clan Uchiha y soy un joven huérfano. Mi familia murió cuando yo era un niño a manos de mi hermano mayor. Fue una larga y complicada historia, incluso ni yo he llagado a comprenderla del todo. Como les decía, yo por mi camino de venganza y bla bla, decidí matar a Itachi. Pero después me entere que él solo quería protegerme a mí y a Konoha por lo que, como todo buen ninja, respete los deseos de mi hermano y ayude a las aldeas aliadas a ganar la guerra. Poco después de nuestra victoria, a mí se me fue asignado (junto con mis compañeros de equipo Naruto y Sakura) el titulo de los Sannin de Konoha.

Aunque realmente no sé porque me dieron ese título, ahora no hacemos nada realmente grande como para proteger a la aldea ni siquiera encontramos riesgos que podrían romper la paz en la que nos encontramos.

Por ello, como no tengo nada que hacer, me he sumergido en un ambiente solitario. Soy muy popular entre las chicas pero nunca me gusto estar con ellas (no, no soy homosexual). Mis compañeros de equipo me invitan a salir pero no me gusta estar con ellos por tres simples razones

1.- Haruno Sakura, mi compañera color chicle esta locamente enamorada de mi (creo que ya es obsesión)

2.- Mi mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto solo me presume sus maravillosos entrenamientos para convertirse en Hokage (y eso me causa cierta envidia)

3.- Mi maestro, Hatake Kakashi solo se la pasa leyendo sus malditos libros eróticos.

Se supone que debería estar haciendo resurgir mi clan pero necesito a una mujer para ello. Pero todas las mujeres que conozco están locas, me tratan como un pedazo de carne y no quiero que mi hermoso clan resurja con una cualquiera. Necesito a una mujer linda, inteligente, hábil, necesito a una Uchiha.

Mi ideal de una mujer perfecta es como mi madre. Ella Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer hermosa, tierna, cariñosa sin embargo muy inteligente y era líder de un escuadrón ANBU. Mi padre se saco la lotería con mi mamá. Mataría por una chica como ella.

Pero eso no era un obstáculo. Yo Uchiha Sasuke tendría a la mujer de mis sueños, ¡la conseguiría bajo cualquier cosa! Incluso si tengo que hacer cosas prohibidas… y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Entre al gran salón de entrenamiento de la Villa Uchiha, un salón especialmente para entrenar a los Uchiha, es grande y los muros son tan gruesos que ningún sonido sale de esta habitación. Decidido comencé con mi plan.

No les había comentado, un día husmeando las pertenencias de los difuntos miembros de mi clan (poco después de haber obtenido el título Sannin) encontré un santuario secreto en donde se encontraban las cenizas de antiguos líderes de la Villa Uchiha, así como sus uniformes de batalla y unos pergaminos con técnicas prohibidas que solo se podían realizar con el Sharingan (línea de sangre ocular especial de mi clan y el único de Konoha). Como sea, revisando las técnicas descubrí que podía crear a una persona ¡Crear! A base de chakra y objetos de personas difuntas. Lo sé es algo enfermo pero era perfecto, en un principio pensaba "crear" a mi clan completo pero mi plan no se llevo a cabo ya que según el pergamino solo puedo crear a una sola persona. Entonces como todo buen líder decidí solo crear a una mujer Uchiha, y por supuesto la haría como mi madre.

¡No enfermos! No crearía a mi madre para acostarme con ella. El pergamino dice lo siguiente:

_**Técnica Piel de serpiente: Esta técnica es especial del clan Uchiha. El individuo que realice esta técnica necesita un control perfecto del Sharingan. El individuo necesita la pertenencia de una persona muerta ya que con ella se creara la parte espiritual del nuevo ser. Cabe destacar que el nuevo ser no tendrá nada que ver con el individuo muerto, sin embargo algunos de sus rasgos físicos serán similares o iguales al de la persona muerta. El nuevo individuo podría nacer con ciertas mutaciones. Una nota importante es que el nuevo individuo estará ligado al individuo creador con una línea espiritual de chakra por lo que el nuevo individuo también será guardián y compañero de su creador hasta que este muera. **_

¿Ven?, no soy un pervertido y eso de que estaremos unidos con una línea de chakra me agrada, así no se irá con otro. Como sea, se que puede salir mal pero no tengo nada que perder.

Me concentre en dibujar un gran sello en el suelo con tinta especial y poner velas alrededor del dibujo. Suspire algo nervioso y justo en medio del gran dibujo coloque el anillo de bodas de mi madre. Me aparte y comencé a realizar los sellos correspondientes. Mire el reloj del salón, faltaban dos minutos para las doce en punto. Espere un poco y cuando vi que no faltaba demasiado para que diera la hora exacta (también marcada en el pergamino) Active mi Sharingan y libere el chakra que tenia concentrado gracias a los sellos hacia el anillo. De pronto sentí como mis ojos ardían exageradamente y me lastimaban sin embargo yo seguía. Apreté la mandíbula con dolor al sentir mis brazos quemarse.

Maldita técnica dolorosa, si no salía bien juro por todos los cielos que destruyo esos estúpidos pergaminos. Sentí como un destello de luz salía del anillo junto con el chakra y pude observar como el pequeño anillo comenzaba a moverse de forma sub real. De pronto toda la energía de la habitación se tiño de color verde y azul. Mi dolor se volvió más intenso. Grite levemente totalmente adolorido y cuando estaba por romper la técnica por el ardor de mis ojos y brazos algo en mi corazón se movió al ver _eso_.

La imagen de mi madre mirando su anillo de bodas arrodillada y sonriendo ligeramente. Yo solo atine a abrir mis ojos exageradamente sin romper la fuente de chakra que desprendía mi cuerpo hacia el anillo. De pronto mi madre volteo a verme y me guiño un ojo mientras me regalaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

Yo sentí como de pronto una poderosa fuente de energía salió de mi cuerpo y choco con la imagen de mi madre haciendo que la energía de color azul y verde revoloteara por doquier con violencia. Resonó una gran explosión que seguramente se escucho hasta afuera y la fuerza del sonido me empujo hacia atrás con como un puñetazo. Salí volando hasta llegar a una pared donde me golpee la espalda y caí de cara al suelo.

-Argh –Me queje con dolor mientras me levantaba poco a poco y sin evitar toser al ver el cuarto lleno de humo –Genial, solo hice que todo explotara –Me dije a mi mismo pero una gran necesidad hiso que me acercara más hacia el lugar donde estaba la imagen de mi mamá momentos antes. Camine, despacio y con mi brazo comencé a quitar el espeso humo hasta llegar al borde del gran sello que yo mismo había dibujado.

Arquee una ceja y mire una silueta delgada que era cubierta por el humo, la silueta estaba tirada en el suelo y no había duda, era la silueta de una mujer. Realice una técnica elemento aire para quitar todo el humo y cuando no había rastro de este fije mi mirada a la muchacha que yacía tirada en el suelo en medio de el sello.

Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos y sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. La chica estaba desnuda. Era una chica de cuerpo delgado sin embargo podía ver sus curvas tan perfectas. Caderas anchas y piernas largas y trabajadas. Subí mi mirada para encontrarme con sus pechos que eran grandes y redondos ¡Dios! Eran los pechos más grandes que había visto. Seguí con mi exploración visual y me encontré con su rostro, su piel era tan pálida y sus labios pequeños y rosados resaltaban de forma tierna, su nariz algo afilada pero igualmente pequeña era perfecta. Su cabello, sin duda se parecía al de mi madre era largo y se veía sedoso pero a diferencia de mi madre el cabello de esta chica tenia toques azulados.

La chica seguía tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y acerque lentamente mi mano para despertarla hasta que vi como sus ojos se abrían y rápidamente y brillaban con el mismo toque verde azul de la energía de antes. Retrocedí dos pasos y caí de sentón al ver como la muchacha se elevaba en el aire estirando sus brazos a los lados y echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándome verla por completo. Sentí mi boca abierta al verla desde el suelo como ella se elevaba cada vez más y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con los mismos colores azul verde. De pronto sentí como en mi mano derecha se sentía un ardor en la parte inferior (donde se ven las venas, justo debajo de la palma) y no pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos cuando vi dicha parte de mi brazo, un extraño dibujo circular comenzó a dibujarse lenta y dolorosamente y este tenía forma del abanico del clan Uchiha solo que estaba encerrado en un circulo con detalles algo puntiagudos. Mire de nuevo a la chica y vi como su mano izquierda sufría el mismo fenómeno que mi mano.

De pronto de mi mano salió una fuente de chakra azul y de la mano de ella salía una fuente de chakra verde. Vi como ambas energías de juntaban lentamente y la mujer bajaba lentamente al suelo. Para cuando estuvo en el suelo nuestros chakras se habían juntado en un lazo que desapareció repentinamente y ella suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabello largo cubría parcialmente sus pechos y cuando la mire a la cara no pude evitar dejar de mirar sus ojos. Eran plateados ¡Plateados! No eran azabaches como los del clan Uchiha. Pero se veía muy linda con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas me miro y bajo la miraba, avergonzada y yo solo la mire con ironía ¿Ella había sido creada con energía de mi madre? No creo, ella no se avergonzaba de nada.

-¿Quién eres? –Exigí saber con tono autoritario.

-Yo soy Hinata –Murmuro y recordé que mi madre nos había dicho que quería una niña para llamarla así

-¿Porque estás aquí? –Pregunte mirándola y ella se cubrió su cuerpo con vergüenza y evitando mi mirada

-No lo sé –Susurro encogiéndose

Suspire resignado creo que eso que decía el pergamino de las mutaciones se refería a esto. Para empezar se veía que ella no tenía ni idea de nada, no tenía el Sharingan, eso era obvio. No se veía tan fuerte como para ser una Uchiha. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había desperdiciado su oportunidad de crear a una verdadera mujer de su clan. Tal vez no nació como una Uchiha original, Pero él la convertiría en una Uchiha original.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tal vez no entiendan mi loca idea pero sé que tiene algún futuro espero les alla gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. ¿Quién es ella?

Hola, bueno antes que nada les doy las gracias por esos lindos comentarios, me dan más ánimos de seguir.

Bueno, creo que existe una duda en este fic de que si el Clan Hyuuga existe, bueno no en mi fic no existe el Clan Hyuuga sin embargo si aparecerá Neji (aunque con un color de ojos chocolate parecido al de Tenten) ¡Ojo! El apellido de Neji será diferente (aun no se cual será su apellido) ya que Hinata adoptara su apellido original (Hyuuga) esto con el fin de familiarizarnos con la Hinata que ya todos conocemos. Los cambios los hago con Neji ya que en esta historia los protagonistas son Hinata y Sasuke y no Neji.

Como antes lo mencione, estos personajes NO son míos.

Espero les agrade.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?**

Sakura Haruno era conocida como la legendaria Sannin de Konoha y la mejor ninja medico de todos los tiempos superando a Tsunade, Shizune, la difunta Chiyo y antiguos maestros en el arte de la medicina. Ser así de respetada no era fácil, cubría a tiempo completo el hospital de Konohagakure pero a la vez tenía que cubrir demandas de otras aldeas, Sakura llevaba una vida muy activa sin embargo le encantaba después de todo era la mejor kunoichi de su Aldea (Aparte de la Quinta Hokage) y eso la llenaba de orgullo. En sus tiempos libres, a la Haruno le gustaba practicar o simplemente relajarse pero lo que más le gustaba era salir con sus compañeros Naruto y Sasuke. Ella los quería de manera especial, eran su razón de ser (aparte de su familia).

Sakura apenas salía del hospital. Miro su reloj de mano que marcaba las 11:53 p.m. suspiro realmente agotada de una larga jornada laboral y con una pequeña mochila rosada colgada en su brazo se dispuso a ir a su hogar a descansar. Camino lentamente y su suéter holgado y ligero color azul opaco comenzó a mecerse con el viento. Vestía de un pescador negro, el suéter ya antes mencionado y debajo de este una playera de red, vestuario adecuado para el verano. Su cabello rosado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros estaba atado a una trenza y sus hermosos ojos jade dejaban ver su agotamiento. Sakura se quito la banda ninja y la guardo mientras seguía caminando, se froto un poco la cabeza y luego estiro su hombro con pereza.

Para llegar a su hogar, la muchacha de ojos jade tenía que pasar por esa villa. Cuando estuvo enfrente del gran portón de madera con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. En ese lugar vivía su amigo pero más que eso, en ese lugar vivía el amor de su vida: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se llenaba de dolor al recordar a Sasuke el único sobreviviente de su clan, ella siempre estuvo tras de él. Lo quería, no, lo amaba. Ella daría todo por él. Deseaba ser la mujer de Sasuke y ayudarlo en todo, ser su eterna compañera. Pero eso tal vez nunca sería posible. Haruno había logrado todo por Sasuke, se había convertido en la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha, había logrado el rango sannin, era una mujer inteligente (de hecho fue parte del escuadrón de inteligencia durante la guerra), según sus amigos y varios chicos que deseaban cortejarla ella era bonita, incluso había dejado crecer su cabello para que él se fijara en ella.

-_Pero nada sirvió_ –Se recordó mentalmente

No se había dado cuenta pero seguía parada allí, observando la entrada de la Villa Uchiha recordando con nostalgia todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha. Un pequeño sonido hizo que mirara su reloj de mano y este marcaba las 12:00 en punto. Suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de irse de ese lugar sintió una gran concentración de energía cerca de ella.

-¿Pero, que…? –Sakura trepo un árbol cercano rápidamente y fijo su mirada en la villa esperando un movimiento. Un poco desconcertada al ver que no sucedía nada pero seguía sintiendo esa energía tan grande Sakura realizo un sello sencillo con una sola mano y fijo de nuevo su mirada.

Al parecer la energía estaba acumulada en una especie de campo de entrenamiento grande. Sakura era capaz de ver el chakra en sí, Naruto le había enseñado los principios del ermitaño, pero ella solo podía ver el chakra como si se tratase de humo.

Arqueo la ceja al ver que el flujo seguía igual, por un momento pensó en llamar a un ANBU, pero pensó bien y decidió esperar un poco más. De pronto recordó que el único habitante del gran lugar era su amado y con cierta desesperación estaba dispuesta a correr por ayuda pero de pronto escucho una gran explosión, sin embargo no había nada solamente se escucho un gran estruendo.

-¡Sasuke! –Grito desesperada y sin pensarlo de un solo salto paso la muralla que rodeaba los territorios Uchiha. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin pensarlo llego al lugar donde había sentido la energía. Trato de abrir la gran puerta sin embargo esta parecía estar sellada.

-¡Sasu…! –Cuando estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo sintió otra vez esa energía. De pronto todos los dibujos del símbolo Uchiha que estaban pintados alrededor de la Villa comenzaron a brillar con un tono verde azul.

Sakura sin poder creerlo miro poco a poco todo el lugar. Hasta que aparecieron luces del mismo color flotando como si se tratasen de luciérnagas

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –Se pregunto a si misma totalmente sorprendida

De pronto esas "luciérnagas" atravesaban el campo de entrenamiento y se metían a este y como si fuese por arte de magia todo se apago dejando que la oscuridad de la noche se apoderada del lugar. La chica de ojos jade se quedo un momento quieta esperando un movimiento y escucho unas voces dentro del lugar.

-¿Sasuke? –Pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sasuke miraba a Hinata y ella solo seguía cubriendo su cuerpo y encogiéndose cada vez más. El azabache esperaba a que ella dijera algo y ella solo estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

-Hinata –Llamo exigente

Vio como ella tembló pero no dijo nada, de hecho parecía más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke bufo exasperado y camino a pasos largos hasta la muchacha.

-Contéstame cuando te estoy hablando –Sasuke la tomo del mentón para que lo viera pero ella se negaba rotundamente –Soy Sasuke Uchiha y yo te cree –Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo claramente molesto porque su "creación" no respondía.

-Yo –Finalmente ella lo miro a los ojos y al ver su mirada tembló, se sonrojo y se desmayo

-No puede ser –Una gran gota de transpiración bajo por su nuca y una venita saltaba de su frente –cree a un monstruo -Sasuke comenzó a zarandearla y ella seguía inconsciente. Le dio una palmadas en la cara (algo bruscas) pero no respondía –Maldición –Murmuro por lo bajo y la sostuvo en brazos, ella no era pesada así que la llevaría a dormir hasta que despertara.

Pero su caminar se vio detenido al sentir una presencia justo afuera del lugar, conocía eso y valla que lo conocía. Gruño molesto –_Ni en la noche me puede dejar en paz_ –Pensó realizo unos sellos –Jutsu de invocación –Susurro y salió del suelo una serpiente más grande que él –escóndela –Ordeno a la serpiente y la serpiente se trago a la desnuda Hinata mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo Sakura y sintió una gran desesperación al ver que no le contestaban, comenzó a tocar la puerta con el puño pero no obtenía respuesta.

Sakura camino unos pasos para atrás y decidida acumulo chakra en su brazo derecho y corrió hasta la puerta. La golpeo y todo se quebró de inmediato debido a la gran fuerza.

-¡Sasuke! – Exclamo corriendo entre los escombros. El humo de los mismos no dejaba que ella mirara el lugar con claridad así que siguió corriendo hasta toparse con algo duro.

-Sakura –Sasuke la tomo de los hombros deteniéndola bruscamente y Sakura trato de enfocar su vista a él

-¡Sasuke! –Sin importarle que el Uchiha la estuviese deteniendo Sakura se lanzo a él con un abrazo –Creí que algo te había pasado –Susurro enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del joven

-Estoy bien –Sasuke la aparto molesto –Aunque mi salón de entrenamiento ya no lo está –El chico de ojos azabache miro el lugar destrozado y Sakura se sonrojo

-Yo… ju… ¡Juro que lo arreglare Sasuke! –Sakura agacho su mirada avergonzada

-No te pido que lo arregles –Sasuke la miro fríamente y Sakura no pudo evitar temblar –Te pido que sea la última vez que entres así a mi hogar, Sakura –Sasuke la miro con reproche mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Pero… ¡Yo creí que te había pasado algo! –Sakura trato de acercarse a él pero Sasuke se aparto

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme solo

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? Escuche un ruido y vi un chakra fuerte –Exigió saber Sakura y al igual que su compañero cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –Sasuke camino pasando de largo a Sakura y esta lo tomo del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando

-Sasuke… sabes que te quiero –Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla solo la escucho –Lo sabes ¿verdad? Te pido que me digas –Sakura al ver a su compañero no pudo evitar sentirse enojada y triste a la vez –Tu siempre le dices y cuentas todo a Naruto… -Entre la desesperación latente en su corazón una gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes jade -¡Sasuke, contesta…!

-¡Ya basta! –Sasuke se aparto con brusquedad y miro casi con asco a la Haruno –Se supone que eres una ninja honorable ¡Compórtate como tal! –Sakura gimió dolida ante las palabras de su compañero –Además, lo que hagamos Naruto, Kakashi, yo o cualquier otra maldita persona no te incumbe, ocúpate de tus asunto Sakura –Sasuke nuevamente camino hacia la destrozada salida y Sakura sin dejar de sollozar agacho la mirada –Y será mejor que te vayas –Sasuke ni se digno a verla

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura seguía sin moverse de su sitio. Apretó las manos y arrugo el entrecejo en un intento de dejar de llorar –Estoy bien –Se dijo a sí misma –Así es él –Levanto el rostro, se seco las lagrimas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Sasuke había llegado a su habitación y bufo ante la situación anterior. Suspiro y paso la mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración.

_-¿Cuando entenderá que no me gusta? _–Se pregunto mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y se estiraba. Se recostó lentamente y sintió una pesadez en los ojos –Tengo sueño –Susurro mientras se acomodaba y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando miro su mano –Maldición –Se levanto y recordó que ahora tenía a una mujer en sus manos

Sasuke realizo unos cuantos sellos haciendo aparecer a la gran serpiente. Esta comenzó a sacar a una desnuda Hinata lentamente. Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar la ceja al verla llena de baba de serpiente. Una vez desaparecida su invocación, el Uchiha llevo a la aun inconsciente muchacha a la bañera para limpiarla. Le puso un poco de su ropa para que durmiera y la recostó a lado de él.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha. En su cama, el joven Sannin dormía plácidamente en la orilla de su cama y su tranquilo respirar continuaba con su ritmo pacifico. Sasuke sintió una palmadita en la cara y por un momento lo ignoro pero esa sensación era persistente y no tuvo de otra que despertarse. Sasuke casi cae de la cama al ver a una chica a su lado. La miro detenidamente y recordó el porqué de su situación.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto un tanto molesto mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento de despejar su pereza matutina

-Hinata tiene hambre –Murmuro sonrojada con su plateada vista fija en el de forma curiosa.

Sasuke la observo ahora más despierto. Miro su atuendo que consistía en una gran playera de algodón que le llegaba a medio muslo y con las mangas de forma muy colgada, llevaba unos shorts igualmente largo y anchos de color negro (ropa de Sasuke)

-¿Hinata? –Pregunto confuso -Creí que tu nombre era Hinata –Sasuke se sentó y la miro en busca de respuesta

-Si –murmuro bajito Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos –Yo soy Hinata

-Ah –Sasuke se levanto y fue a su baño para enjuagarse la cara. Escucho los pasos descalzos de Hinata y algo desconcertado comenzó a limpiar el exceso de agua con una pequeña toalla

-Hinata tiene hambre –Insistió nerviosa la muchacha parada en la entrada del baño

-¿Por qué dices tu nombre cuando hablas? –pregunto algo curioso Sasuke mirándola

-Hinata no sabe –Contesto sonrosada

-Mhp –Se acerco a ella y le toco la frente -¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto inspeccionando a Hinata cuidadosamente

-Hinata está bien –Contesto cuando Sasuke miro sus ojos detalladamente –Hinata solo tiene hambre

-Dime, ¿Te duelen tus ojos? –Pregunto el Uchiha sin hacer caso a lo que decía

-A Hinata no le duelen los ojos –Hinata enrojeció al sentirlo muy cerca –Hinata tiene hambre

Sasuke la miro –Debes de dejar de decir tu nombre cuando hablas, Hinata –La tomo del brazo con algo de brusquedad mientras la llevaba a lo que parecía la planta baja –Te daré algo de comer, ayer estuviste inconsciente

-Hinata lo siente –Se disculpo la chica nerviosa

-No importa –Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a la cocina y le indico que se sentara. Preparo un ligero almuerzo que consistía en un emparedado, un poco de jugo y un vaso de leche. Ambos permanecieron callados y comiendo y de vez en cuando Sasuke la miraba en busca de algún defecto que requiriera de medidas drásticas, pero sintió cierto orgullo al ver que ella era perfecta al menos físicamente. Lo que por ahora parecía un defecto era la maña de Hinata al hablar en tercera persona –_Eso no es nada, le enseñare lo que debe hacer_ –Pensó Sasuke al tomar un sorbo del café cargado que se había preparado

-Hinata –Llamo y ella respingo levemente

-¿Si? –Pregunto jugando con sus dedos

-Vamos a ponerte ropa decente –Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y camino indicándole a Hinata que lo siguiera. Ella tomo rápidamente su jugo y tosiendo levemente se apresuro a seguir a su creador

-¿Por qué quieres llevarle el desayuno al _Teme_, Sakura-Chan? –Pregunto bostezando pesadamente un muchacho rubio y de piel morena con ojos celeste

-Porque quiero hacerle un detalle a Sasuke, además ya no hemos pasado tiempo juntos como equipo –Soltó enojada Sakura ante las quejas de su amigo y compañero

-Pero estoy muy cansado de entrenar con la vieja Tsunade –Naruto alzo sus brazos con pereza –Además apenas son las ocho de la mañana, a lo mejor ni Sasuke está despierto –Naruto miro la canasta en la que llevaba un gran y elaborado almuerzo para tres

-Sasuke es un hombre con principios Uchiha realmente estricto y honorable, no un flojo como tu –Acuso la peli rosada con enojo –Deja de quejarte de una vez

Naruto soltó un gran suspiro y siguió caminando al lado de su compañera.

-¿Qué te parece este? –Pregunto Sasuke sacando un Kimono rosado

-No –contesto Hinata y Sasuke bufo molesto.

En la cama había montones de kimonos hermosos que habían sido descartados como atuendo por Hinata, los morenos se encontraban en la que solía ser la habitación de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y Sasuke indagaba el armario de su difunta madre para vestir a su creación. Pero al parecer ninguno le gustaba a Hinata

-Maldición –Dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por su cabello -¡Entonces que rayos quieres!

Hinata tembló y Sasuke la miro con una ceja arqueada. Desesperado, Sasuke saco toda la ropa y la rego por el suelo. Al parecer Hinata vio algo que le llamo la atención ya que de inmediato se agacho para tomar lo que parecía una prenda enorme

-Este le gusta a Hinata –Susurro despacito pero con seguridad Hinata fijando su mirada plateada al gran abrigo lila con toques beige y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado en el brazo derecho. Sonrió tímidamente esperando una respuesta del Uchiha menor

-¿Eso? –Pregunto Sasuke confundido –Pero es un abrigo de invierno –debatió, el esperaba vestirla con algún hermoso kimono y no con un abrigo

-Hinata quiere este –Tartamudeo un poco mirando detenidamente el abrigo

Sasuke miro la prenda, como había dicho ese era un abrigo de invierno que usaba su madre cuando estaba en una misión o simplemente tenía frio. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos sin evitarlo

-Como quieras –Sasuke levanto los kimonos y los guardo bruscamente en el armario –Pero no te quejes si luego tienes calor –El moreno se agacho y comenzó a buscar unas cuantas prendas. Saco una playera de red negra y un pescador negro de una típica kunoichi. También saco las sandalias que pertenecían a su madre así como ropa interior –Póntelo –Ordeno a Hinata y ella asintió

Sasuke salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a Hinata pero dudo un poco al ver que ella tardaba en cambiarse

-¿Hinata? –pregunto llamándola pero ella no contesto

Sasuke abrió la puerta y sintió su sangre hervir a verla tratando de ponerse inútilmente su brasier.

-Hinata no puede –Susurro sonrojada jalando la cinta del brazo

-Espera –Sasuke un poco sonrojado miro que ya tenía puesto su braga junto con el pescador. Se acerco a ella y le coloco correctamente su brasier abrochándolo con cuidado. Arqueo la ceja al ver que el brasier al parecer era un poco más pequeño de lo que requería – ¿Te queda muy apretada? –Pregunto y ella asintió –Hoy te llevare a comprar ropa interior –Hinata lo miro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para luego ponerse su demás ropa

-_Al parecer solo necesita adaptarse mas_ –Pensó al ver como ella lograba ponerse su ropa de manera rápida y normal.

El gran abrigo le tapaba sus curvas pero dejaba ver sus pechos ya que eran tan grandes que se marcaban. Sasuke sintió que era buena idea, una mujer así de hermosa tendría muchos pretendientes pero ella solo era de él. Sonrió levemente pero su sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta principal de su casa.

-¿Quién será? –Pregunto en voz alta

-Hinata no sabe –respondió mirando por la puerta de la habitación

-Tu quédate aquí –Ordeno Sasuke sentándola en la cama –No quiero que salgas ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándola y ella asintió

Bajo las escaleras de madera y llego a la entrada principal de su hogar. Al abrir su puerta lo primero que vio fueron dos cabelleras de colores llamativos.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto molesto sin dejarlos pasar a su casa

-Yo… Naruto y yo –Sakura trago saliva –Nosotros te venimos a dejar el desayuno, Sasuke –la chica le quito la canasta a Naruto y se la mostro al Uchiha

-Gracias –respondió de mala gana –Pero ya desayune

-¡Pero!, podemos convivir los tres –Sasuke la miro. Al parecer aun no estaba lista para ir a trabajar ya que vestía de una sencilla falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla color azul claro y un suéter tejido blanco. Luego miro a su mejor amigo que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, vestía de un pantalón naranja típico de él y una playera azul con un shuriken dibujado en su pecho.

-No quiero –Sasuke estaba a punto de cerrar cuando vio como los dos jóvenes hábilmente se metían a su casa –Maldición –Murmuro sintiéndose algo tonto por no evitar que pasaran

-oye _Teme _puedo ir a tu baño –Pregunto Naruto señalando hacia las escaleras

-Valla Sasuke –Sakura miro su hogar e ignorando a Naruto–No has limpiado bien –Sasuke gruño enojado ante la crítica de Sakura –No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a limpiar

-No, gracias –Contesto él "cortésmente", también ignorando a su rubio amigo

Ambos jóvenes no habían visto como Naruto había subido al segundo piso pero un grito hiso que ambos miraran las escaleras. Ese sonido venia de arriba

-Jo, Naruto fue al baño y seguro se encontró con una araña ¿No, Sasuke? –Concluyo Sakura mirando hacia arriba como si pudiese ver a través del techo

-Mhp –Sasuke imito a su compañera mirando hacia arriba pero luego recordó que en el segundo piso estaba su creación –Maldita sea –Murmuro corriendo rápidamente

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto extrañada y dejo la canasta para seguir a su compañero.

Naruto al ver que no le hacían caso decidió ir por sí mismo al baño sin permiso, después de todo siempre que iba a la casa de Sasuke era como su casa también. Camino por el largo pasillo y en un principio decidió ir al baño principal, pero cambio de idea al recordar que el baño de los padres de Sasuke era el más bonito. Decidido camino al final del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, abrió la misma y vio que había una chica dentro.

Por un momento quedo quieto y vio como ella también lo miraba sorprendida. Ambos se miraron y Naruto al recordar que Sasuke vivía solo comenzó a gritar. Vio el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata temblar y vio como ella salto de la cama sonrojada y nerviosa. Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Un fantasma! –Grito Naruto echándose para atrás y cayendo torpemente

-¡Idiota! –Sasuke lo miro y vio como Hinata se sonrojaba tiernamente -¿Estás bien? –Pregunto mirándola y ella asintió rápidamente

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Pregunto Sakura llegando a la habitación y se detuvo bruscamente al ver a la hermosa muchacha tan sonrojada y nerviosa –Sa… Sasuke –Llamo Sakura sintiendo una opresión en su pecho -¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto sin dejar de ver a Hinata

Sasuke se limito a mirar a Hinata y luego mirar al aun espantado Naruto que seguía tirado en el duelo. –_Esto no me puede estar pasando _–Pensó sintiéndose enojado

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero le allá gustado. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Ella es Hinata Hyuuga

Hola, bueno antes que nada les doy las gracias por esos lindos comentarios, me dan más ánimos de seguir.

De verdad no creí que tuviera así de comentarios bonitos (aunque por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver todos los comentarios u.u) Estoy muy feliz con los resultados en verdad muchísimas gracias por los comentarios tan grandiosos que hacen. Así que para compensarlos aquí traigo la continuación. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, desde el lunes regrese al colegio como Técnica Administrativa (wuuuuuuuu) así que posiblemente me tarde más en hacer la continuación a partir de este capítulo pero les juro que hare todo lo posible para continuarlo rápido y no tardar tanto.

Como antes lo mencione, estos personajes NO son míos.

Espero les agrade.

**Capitulo 2: Ella es Hinata Hyuuga**

Un silencio tan incomodo llenaba la habitación de los difuntos líderes del clan Uchiha, Mikoto y Fugaku. Naruto, que aun seguía en el suelo y con una cara casi azul debido a la ausencia de flujo de sangre, miraba aterrado a Hinata. Sakura que seguía en el borde de la puerta miraba asombrada a la oji plata. Sasuke que aun seguía con su tan característico rostro serio se limitaba a mirar la situación. Y Hinata, bueno Hinata se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación muy alejada del equipo 7 con nervios y una cara sonrojada.

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto nuevamente la Sannin rompiendo el silencio

Sasuke no sabía que decir. Si decía que la había creado seguramente lo tacharían de loco o de enfermo, si decía que era una amiga o una novia recibiría un llanto de Sakura y un molesto Naruto. Cualquier opción de todas maneras le traería algo malo al Uchiha. Suspiro resignado y ante la situación miro fijamente a Hinata

-Mangekyu Sharingan –Susurro y sus orbes negras se tornaron rojas creando un dibujo puntiagudo en sus ojos

Hinata sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo, de pronto toda la habitación se hundió en una oscuridad tan espesa que Hinata tembló algo asustada, sintió una gran corriente de aire golpear su cuerpo y de ponto se vio amarrada en una cruz negra. Hinata confundida miro el lugar que era completamente negro y rojo. Vio sus brazos atados a los lados y sus piernas juntas y amarradas de acuerdo a la forma de la cruz. Trato de liberarse forzando las cuerdas de sus manos y comenzó a sentir una desesperación al no poder mover sus piernas

-Tranquila –Una voz muy conocida resonaba en todo el lugar

Hinata miro por todos lados pero no vio nada. De pronto vio como un pequeño remolino de aire se formaba justo frente a ella y de este salía Uchiha Sasuke mirándola detenidamente

-Tranquila –Repitió Sasuke -¿Estás bien? –Pregunto mirándola

Hinata asintió -¿Dónde está Hinata? –Pregunto sonrojada

-Naturalmente, traigo a la gente aquí para torturarla hasta la muerte –Explico Sasuke y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al ver la cara aterrada de Hinata –Pero en esta ocasión, uso este lugar para inventar un historia falsa

-¿Una historia falsa? –Pregunto Hinata ladeando su cabeza confundida mientras sentía las cuerdas desatarse y tomándola de la cintura con delicadeza para bajarla hasta el suelo con cuidado al lado del Uchiha.

-Así es –Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos con cierta frustración –Los idiotas que están allá afuera son mis compañeros de equipo. Pero no sé qué decirles de ti –Murmuro

-¡Ah! –Hinata se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-Ok, este es mi plan. Naruto y Sakura son muy idiotas –Comenzó a explicar Sasuke

-¿Naruto y Sakura? –Pregunto interrumpiendo al moreno

Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello, frustrado –Si –Suspiro en un intento de calmarse –Naruto es el chico de cabello amarillo y Sakura obviamente es la chica de cabello rosa

-¡Ah! –Hinata sonrió tímidamente y asintió

-Ok, si les digo que yo te cree con cosas de muerto y energía mala junto a una técnica prohibida, me darán su sermón de que soy un enfermo y me dirán que creé a una Frankenstein –Sasuke cerró los ojos y asintió rápidamente varias veces -Hinata no es un monstruo –susurro Hinata sonrojada entendiendo lo que quiso decir Uchiha -Si les digo que eres mi novia –Siguió sin hacerle caso a la chica de ojos plateados –Sakura se pondrá histérica Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una solución, de pronto a su mente vino una novela que había leído hace mucho tiempo en uno de sus viajes con Orochimaru. La protagonista de la novela era una mujer hermosa de cabello purpura y ojos zafiro, su nombre era Yume Hyuuga y no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata. De hecho la personalidad de la protagonista de la novela era muy similar al de Hinata, tímida y torpe.

-Hinata Hyuuga –Murmuro Sasuke pensativo

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Hinata mirando a su creador, confundida

-Eso es –Murmuro sonriendo con cierta gracia, era un genio. –Ok Hinata escúchame atentamente –Dijo convencido de que su plan funcionaria, Hinata asintió y lo miro esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo –Tu nombre es Hinata Hyuuga –Sasuke vio como Hinata estaba a punto de interrumpir abriendo levemente su boca –No interrumpas –Coloco su dedo índice en su boca, callándola –Les diremos que nos conocimos en la aldea de la Lluvia, en uno de los viajes que hice con Orochimaru. Además le diremos que yo salí lastimado en un entrenamiento y tú me curaste y que tu pueblo se vio hundido en desgracias por lo que viniste a Konoha para vivir un tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?

Una gigante gota de transpiración salió de la nuca de Hinata –Yo –Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos desviando su mirada –Hinata cree que no debería mentirle a Naruto-Kun y Sakura-San

-Es solo una mentirita blanca –comento Sasuke –Cuando tenga una forma de decirles lo que realmente paso sin que ellos me regañen, les contare la verdad –Hinata frunció el ceño no muy convencida –Es una promesa –Murmuro Sasuke enojado ante la infantil actitud de Hinata

-¿Lo juras? –Pregunto con un lindo y curioso brillo en sus ojos

-Lo juro –Sasuke se acerco a ella y con demasiada facilidad la cargo como si se tratase de un costal

-¡Ah! –Grito Hinata sonrojada tratando de zafarse

-Ahora, ya sabes que decir Hinata, y no quiero que hables en tercera persona –Murmuro algo amenazador Sasuke haciendo que Hinata temblara y asintiera. Sasuke susurro algo y Hinata sintió una oleada de energía golpearlos levemente. Para cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes de que Sasuke se la llevara.

Naruto seguía totalmente asustado y Sakura ahora se veía roja de furia. Hinata se sintió confundida, era como si lo que hubiese pasado hace unos momentos realmente no hubiera pasado.

-Sasuke ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto Sakura suspirando, tratando de contener su enojo

-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga –Contesto Sasuke mientras le indicaba a Hinata que se acercara y así lo hizo ella –Viene de la Aldea de la Lluvia –Hinata se coloco a lado de Sasuke y Naruto se levanto con rapidez

-Entonces ¿No es un fantasma? –Pregunto Naruto mirando a Hinata detenidamente

-No _Dobe _–Gruño Sasuke

-¡Ah! –El rubio se acerco a Hinata extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo -¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy el Sannin y futuro Hokage de Konoha! –Saludo eufórico Naruto y Hinata lo saludo algo tímida

-Hinata Hyuuga –Saludo Hinata presentándose algo sonrojada

-¿Hyuuga? –Sakura se acerco apartando de un manotazo a Naruto –Jamás había escuchado de algún clan con ese nombre –Sakura la miro algo amenazante y Hinata tembló sintiéndose pequeña

-Es… Es que es un clan de la Aldea de la Lluvia –Murmuro Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos

-Um –Murmuro Sakura nada convencida –De ser así ¿Qué haces en Konoha? –Pregunto Sakura arqueando su ceja

-Yo… mi aldea… -Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke suspiro

-La aldea de Hinata cayó en desgracias económicas sociales y bla bla así que vino a quedarse en mi hogar un tiempo–Completo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-¿Se quedara contigo? –Tanto Sakura como Naruto abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa extrema

-Así es –Murmuro Sasuke mirando a la sonrojada Hinata

-Sasuke-Kun es muy amable, el es el único con el que puedo confiar –Murmuro Hinata desviando su mirada

Sakura sintió un nudo en su garganta

**Flashback **

-No creí que esa misión se alargara hasta un mes –Naruto bostezando entraba al hogar de Sasuke seguido de Sakura y el mismo Uchiha

-Encontrar a esos ladrones fue difícil, ni siquiera Kiba y Shino pudieron rastrearlos –Comento Sakura dejando su mochila en el suelo

Los tres jóvenes estaban llenos de tierra y vestían de un chaleco verde militar con un pantalón negro y en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke una playera manga larga debajo del chaleco. Los tres ninjas tenían su banda de Konoha atada a su frente.

-Al menos los atrapamos –Sasuke se adentro a su cocina y se sirvió agua la cual tomo apresuradamente

-Ya es tarde –Sakura miro su reloj que marcaba las 3:40 am

-Si –Naruto se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a estirar su brazo –Vamos a nuestra casa Sakura-Chan, seguro que Sasuke quiere descansar como nosotros

-Yo… -Sakura se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke entrar de nuevo a la habitación en la que se encontraban ella y Naruto –Estaba pensando… ya saben dormir aquí –Sakura miro a Sasuke en busca de respuesta

-No –Dijo cortante –No quiero que se queden aquí

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sakura apenada –Este lugar es ya sabes –Bajo su mirada realmente avergonzada –Grande y bueno pensaba en quedarnos aquí para no ir a nuestra casa –Sakura junto ambas manos tratando de darse consuelo a si misma

-No –Sasuke ni lo pensó, se quito la banda de Konoha y luego su chaleco –Ahora quiero que se vayan, necesito bañarme y descansar

Naruto que se había mantenido al margen miro enojado a Sasuke y luego miro a Sakura con la empatía plasmada en su rostro. De cierta forma le dolía ver la actitud de Sasuke hacia Sakura

-¿Por qué? –Murmuro Naruto tratando de entender porque Sasuke no dejaba que se quedaran en su casa. A él no le molestaba que no lo dejara dormir en su casa, pero sentía un enojo al ver como su amigo rechazaba a Sakura.

-Me gusta estar solo –Contesto Sasuke fríamente

-¡No es asi! –exclamo Sakura sintiendo una opresión en la boca de su estomago –A nadie le gusta estar solo

-Tal vez –Sasuke se acerco a ella amenazadoramente y Naruto se levanto del suelo rápidamente algo preocupado –Pero no disfruto de compañía mala –Sakura sintió ese terrible nudo en la garganta –El día en el que yo invite a alguien a quedarse a mi casa o siquiera que este conmigo a solas por gusto, será el día en el que comprendas que esa persona realmente me importa

Sakura se mordió el labio, tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas

-¡Bueno! –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente -¡Sakura-Chan! Vámonos tenemos que descansar –Naruto la tomo de la mano y ella seguía estática

-Si, Naruto –Murmuro Sakura quedito y ambos salieron de la Villa Uchiha

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sakura débilmente

Naruto miro a su compañera y entonces comprendió. Esa tal Hinata Hyuuga era una mujer hermosa de eso no tenía dudas Naruto. Además Sasuke era frio pero de cierta forma algo delicado con Hinata y esa actitud nunca la había tenido con Sakura. Naruto consciente de ello miro a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –Pregunto Naruto curioso, completando la pregunta de su compañera

-Yo… -Hinata vio a Sasuke que la veía con cierta dureza. Hinata palideció rápidamente y trago saliva fuertemente –Sasuke-Kun fue a la Aldea de la Lluvia –Comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su abrigo de invierno "nuevo" –Lo conocí porque –Dudo un poco tratando de mirar a otro punto que no fuera ni a Sasuke ni a sus amigos –Estaba herido

-¿Cómo? –interrumpió Sakura

-Yo fui con Orochimaru por unos prisioneros –Miro como Sakura hacia una mueca de dolor, a Sakura aun le dolía recordar esa época –Resulte herido y Hinata se encargo de curarme, creo que es muy dulce así que la deje vivir aquí.

Sakura ni se molesto en reprimir su sorpresa. ¿Era gentil con Hinata porque lo había curado? ¡Diablos! ¡Ella lo había curado totalmente después de la guerra! Si no fuera por Sakura posiblemente Sasuke jamás hubiera vuelto a ser ninja. Ahora sintió una gran ira que cada vez crecía más y más. Por extraño que pareciese ella estaba enojada pero no con Sasuke si no con Hinata

-¿Tsunade-Sama sabe que ella está aquí? –Pregunto cerrando sus puños.

-Yo –Hinata comenzó a sentir miedo, Sakura era intimidante con esa acusadora mirada jade

-Lo sabia –Murmuro sonriendo con sorna –Seguro Tsunade-Sama te expulsara de inmediato de Konoha cuando sepa que estuviste aquí

Sasuke al igual que su compañera chicle comenzó a entrecerrar su mirada y apretar los puños. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no golpear a Sakura. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él pero no tenía el derecho de actuar de esa manera

-Creo que la vieja Tsunade entenderá –Sakura miro a Naruto, sorprendida y él simplemente sonrió mientras se despeinaba su cabello rubio –Si Sasuke se lo explica ella entenderá, además Hinata-Chan se ve muy linda –Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar a Naruto y le sonrió levemente

Sakura apretó su mandíbula y agacho su mirada dejando que su flequillo le cubriera parcialmente su rostro. Naruto frunció el seño y suspiro, odiaba ver así a Sakura y era por una simple razón, Naruto la amaba, la amaba con locura. Desgraciadamente, ella solo veía a Sasuke.

-No es cierto –Naruto miro a su compañera que seguía en su misma posición su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera sollozando

-Sakura-Chan…

-¡Mentira! Sasuke jamás dejaría que alguien se quede en su casa como si nada –Grito Sakura. El hecho de que Hinata estuviera con su amado como si nada la hacía sentirse triste pero llena de rabia. ¿Que se creía ella? Presa del enojo tan característico en ella, se lanzo a Hinata y la levanto del cuello casi ahorcándola. Hinata reacciono abriendo sus ojos y colocando sus manos en las muñecas de Sakura para evitar el ahorque. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto estaban a punto de intervenir, Hinata de manera rápida y muy ágil se puso detrás de la Haruno y con el antebrazo en su cuello la detuvo en un fuerte agarre. El equipo 7 miro sorprendido la escena, en su vida Sakura había sido amordazada tan fácilmente, de hecho parecía ser la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación.

Hinata miro algo sorprendida la escena, era como si no estuviera consciente de lo que hacía. Sintió horror al ver que Sakura se sacudía con violencia tratando de zafarse pero Hinata no la soltaba, era como si su cuerpo estuviera actuando solo.

-Ya suéltame –Logro articular con dificultad Sakura

Hinata la soltó y Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas –Perdóneme –murmuro tímidamente

-No importa –Sakura totalmente indignada se sentó en la gran cama tosiendo delicadamente tratando de recuperar el oxigeno

-Hinata vino ayer en la noche–Sasuke hablo y miro a Hinata. Hinata se sonrojo dulcemente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos un poco nerviosa –Su pueblo está mal, así que yo la apoyare en todo lo que necesite –Hinata como Naruto y Sakura abrieron sus ojos y miraron sorprendidos a Sasuke

-¡Que! –Grito Sakura levantándose bruscamente -¡Debes de estar bromeando!–Concluyo ya que conocía perfectamente a Sasuke. Cuando ella estaba en problemas el único que la apoyaba era Naruto

-De hecho, estoy totalmente decidido –Contesto Sasuke –Ella fue muy linda y gentil conmigo cuando fui a su aldea –Miro a Naruto que sonreía un poco nostálgico y Sasuke entendió que Naruto se sentía mal por Sakura

-¡Pero…! –Sakura estaba a punto de protestar

-¡Eso es grandioso! –Naruto se levanto al parecer muy contento –Hinata-Chan parece muy linda –Sonrió zorrunamente mientras cerraba sus ojos como gato

-¿Estas bromeando Naruto? –Sakura se interpuso frente al rubio –Ni Tsunade-Sama sabe que ella está aquí, ¡Eso la vuelve una intrusa! –Sin saber porque, Sakura tenía miedo, miedo a que Hinata estuviera con Sasuke _solos _en la gran casa

-No importa Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan parece muy amable, además si el _Teme _se lo explica a la vieja seguro entenderá

-¡Pero!

-Ya déjalo Sakura-Chan –Atajo Naruto –Sasuke parece muy seguro de que ella se quede con él, además esta es su casa y está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con ella

-Naruto –Murmuro Sasuke, odiaba admitirlo pero su mejor amigo se había vuelto muy maduro

-Bueno –Naruto levanto los brazos –_Teme_, Hinata-Chan, abajo esta la canasta con el desayuno. Yo y Sakura-Chan vamos a Ichiraku a comer, ustedes quédense ¡Seguro que quieren hablar! ¿Ne? –Exclamo eufórico –Vamos Sakura-Chan –Sakura en silencio siguió a su amigo – ¡Un gusto Hinata-Chan! –Alcanzo a gritar Naruto antes de salir de la casa de Sasuke

Ya fuera de la Villa Uchiha, Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron en el gran portón, ninguno hablaba. Sakura por su enojo latente y Naruto por lo incomodo de la situación

-¿Por qué la defiendes? –Pregunto Sakura ahora más triste que enojada

-Sasuke sabe lo que hace y yo…

-¡No! Se supone que somos amigos tu me tienes que apoyar a mí y no a una extraña

-¿Cómo quieres que te apoye si ni siquiera tienes la razón? –Exclamo Naruto ahora enojado

Sakura lo miro y se sintió algo traicionada –Si ese es el punto –Camino pasando a Naruto de largo –Yo misma descubriré todo acerca de Hinata Hyuuga o si es que realmente se llama así

Naruto vio a su amiga irse y no pudo reprimir su tristeza. Odiaba verla así pero tenía que comprender que ella no tenía la razón. Suspiro resignado –Yo estoy enamorado de ti y tu de él –Murmuro y camino de lado opuesto al de Sakura –Bueno, no existe ninguna pena que un buen tazón de ramen no pueda solucionar –Sonrió convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien.

OoOoOo

Sasuke miro detenidamente la puerta por la que habían salido sus amigos. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa pero de inmediato lo olvido. Miro a Hinata que parecía triste -¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto haciendo que Hinata saltara levemente

-Sakura-San parece enojada –Murmuro Hinata –No se ve linda

-Ella no es linda –Sasuke comenzó a caminar para salir del cuarto

-Sí lo es –Sasuke se detuvo pero no volteo a verla –Sakura-San es hermosa

–No lo creo

Hinata lo miro saliendo del cuarto y ella se vio a sí misma en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación

-A Hinata le gusta su abrigo –Susurro para sí misma y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke

OoOoOo

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero le haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Legalmente Hinata Hyuuga

Bueno aquí la continuación, deberás perdón por la tardanza, es sola que como el trabajo y la escuela me consumen mucho tiempo pues no tuve tiempo de continuar, pero como mis vacaciones ya comenzaron ahora será más fácil continuar. Quiero aclarar que el clan Hyuuga NO existe, Sasuke solo le puso ese nombre a Hinata, aunque a lo largo de la trama lo explicare mejor. Espero les guste.

OoOoOo

**Capitulo 3: Legalmente Hinata Hyuuga**

Sasuke miro el techo de la cocina con desesperación, coloco ambas manos en su frente totalmente frustrado y por ultimo gruño resignado, pudo ver a Hinata que entraba a la cocina y se sentaba de manera delicada en el taburete de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

La observo por algunos segundos que para Hinata fueron eternos, y por enésima vez paso su mano por todo su rostro

_-¿Tsunade-Sama sabe que ella está aquí? _– Las palabras de Sakura Haruno resonaron de nuevo y analizo la situación –_Ni Tsunade-Sama sabe que ella está aquí, ¡Eso la vuelve una intrusa!_ –Cerró sus puños con fuerza, enojado; odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenía razón. Tsunade no sabía de la existencia de Hinata y Tsunade Senju, como la quinta Hokage que era, jamás se arriesgaría a tener a una "intrusa" en la aldea (muy independiente de que ella fuese o no una amenaza).

Miro a Hinata que estaba jugando con un pequeño hilo que colgaba de su abrigo "nuevo" y pudo imaginar como Tsunade la amordazaba y la llevaba al centro de inteligencia de Konoha para que le analizaran su cabeza y finalmente hacerla sufrir poco a poco cual muñeca de trapo vieja. Trago fuerte, aunque no tenía mucho que convivía con Hinata, Sasuke no quería verla en esa situación.

Salió de la habitación y llego rápidamente a la sala, tomo el teléfono y marco de manera rápida.

oOoOoOo

El teléfono de la habitación resonaba fuerte e insistentemente. Un cuerpo que estaba recostado en la enorme y lujosa cama de roble comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro

-¡Shizune! –Grito con voz fuerte y demandante pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡Shizune!

La figura en la cama quito las sabanas de manera rápida y violenta dejando a ver a una mujer rubia de ojos miel y que al parecer tenía una cara cansada -¡Shizune! –Esta vez grito tan fuerte que cerro los puños. Pero nadie acudió a su llamado y una vena salto de su frente -¡Para qué sirve tener a una ayudante si no hace nada! –Tomo la almohada de su cama y la aventó con tal fuerza que logro romper una mesita de noche. Se levanto maldiciendo a todo el mundo dejando ver su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo que solo era cubierto por una sexy lencería negra y una batita blanca de seda. Tomo el teléfono con fuerza

-¡¿Qué quieres!? Grito enfurecida

-Tsunade –La calmada y sarcástica voz de Sasuke se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-¿Uchiha? –De inmediato Tsunade frunció el ceño, extrañada -¿Qué maldita mosca te pico idiota?

-Mira, tu no me simpatizas ni yo te simpatizo así que será rápido, necesito que vengas a la mansión Uchiha

-¿eh? –Tsunade miro su gran ventanal y luego miro el reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared –Pero si son las nueve de la mañana Uchiha

-Es una emergencia

-Entonces ven tú a la torre idiota

-Senju, tiene que ver con el bien de tu querida aldea

-¿Qué acaso te vas a largar de nuevo con algún pedófilo? –El silencio de Sasuke contesto -¡Ah!, está bien Sasuke iré de inmediato, pero espero que sea algo realmente importante

Tsunade colgó el teléfono, camino hasta su armario y se vistió con una especie de aobi corto gris y un suéter holgado verde, se peino su cabello y se lo amarro con dos coletas y se puso un pescador ninja junto a sus zapatillas. Salió de la habitación con firmeza y ese semblante estricto tan característico de ella

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Ocurre algo? –Una jovencita de ojos y cabello azabache la atajo

-Ahora si despiertas verdad –La morena respingo –Quiero todo mi papeleo e informes archivados y ordenados cronológicamente para cuando yo vuelva –Siguió caminando

-Pero… ¡Tsunade-Sama! –Grito de manera suplicante la muchacha.

Tsunade llego a la entrada principal de la torre y miro al joven jounin

-Rou –El muchacho observo a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-Sama?

-Quiero que llames a Neji

-¡Sí! –El joven salió corriendo

Tsunade respiro tranquilamente, fuese lo que fuese tenía que estar preparada

OoOoOo

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y miro a Hinata que miraba detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de su creador, el Uchiha se acerco y la tomo de los hombros, suspiro y la miro fijamente atento a los sonrojos y reacciones de la dulce muchacha

-Hinata, quiero que te comportes de manera natural, totalmente natural, puedes hablar en tercera persona. Es más no pienses mucho en tu comportamiento, actúa como si nada de acuerdo

Hinata ladeo su cabeza, confundida

-En unos momentos llegara una mujer rubia que te inspeccionara y te revisara. Esa mujer es Tsunade Senju y es la líder de Konoha, quiero que seas totalmente sincera con ella y que actúes con naturalidad ¿sí?

-Si –Murmuro Hinata sonrojada

-De acuerdo –Sasuke la soltó –Ahora necesito que vayas a la habitación de arriba, la ultima del pasillo. No salgas para nada y no hagas travesuras ¿Ok?

-Si –Hinata camino torpemente perdiéndose de vista

Sasuke salió de su casa y camino hacia la destruida zona de entrenamiento. Activo su sharingan que por cierto le dolió un poco y busco con la mirada el pergamino que había utilizado para crear a Hinata. Una vez más entro a su casa y fue a su habitación para ponerse su ropa habitual. Sintió una presencia justo fuera de sus territorios, activo su sharingan y vio la silueta de su Hokage.

Salió y fue a recibir a la Hokage que se limito a mirarlo y él la invito a pasar

-Bueno, estoy aquí Sasuke –Murmuro Tsunade caminando a lo largo de los territorios Uchiha

-¿A quién trajiste Senju? –Pregunto Sasuke mientras se detenía abruptamente

-Veo que tus capacidades de rastreo son mejor de los que pensaba Sasuke –Tsunade chasqueo los dedos y de un remolino de viento apareció un ANBU con una máscara de un águila y que al parecer tenía una cabellera larga y castaña

-¿Por qué lo trajiste? –Pregunto Sasuke gruñendo

-Nunca dijiste que llegara sola Uchiha –Tsunade sonrió al ver que Sasuke la miraba furioso –Él es Hiyama Neji y es uno de los mejores ANBU de la rama principal

El ANBU se retiro su máscara y Sasuke pudo observar a un joven de su misma edad (18) de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, su perfil se veía serio y sus ojos mostraban un carácter estricto

-¿El no dirá nada? –Pregunto Sasuke desconfiado

-No, es solo una precaución a los que pueda suceder Sasuke

Sasuke mando una mirada asesina hacia el ANBU –Síganme –Susurro y caminaron hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha

Los tres llegaron al comedor de la mansión y cada uno se sentó en una silla respectivamente

-¿Qué no vas a ofrecernos té? –Sasuke ni se inmuto y Tsunade sonrió para sí misma –Y… ¿Qué es lo tan importante que me ibas a decir Sasuke

Sasuke des enrollo el gran pergamino antiguo que tenía en su porta Katana a lo largo de la mesa

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Tsunade al ver los extraños símbolos, dibujos y jutsus que se escribían a lo largo del papel poniéndose de repente muy seria

-Cuando regrese a la aldea, me encontré con este pergamino en las reliquias de mi clan. Esa técnica –Sasuke señalo una técnica en especial –Se llama "Piel de Serpiente" es una técnica prohibida que solo funciona con el sharingan puro de un Uchiha –Tsunade reviso detenidamente el pergamino y Neji se limito a mirar de lejos

-¿Y en qué consiste?

Sasuke dudo un poco –Básicamente consiste en la reconstrucción de una persona

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Es decir, hacer a una persona a base de un objeto de una persona difunta…

Tanto Neji como Tsunade miraron confundidos al Uchiha

-¿Quieres decir que puede crear a una persona sin utilizar el coito? –Pregunto Tsunade

-Así es…

Tsunade abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada y su boca igualmente se abrió con sorpresa sin decir palabra en cambio Neji se mantuvo sereno pero en sus ojos se veía el extraño brillo de la confusión

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-El sharingan tiene una especialidad inmensa, yo no sabía de manera concreta hasta que punto pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el poder de mi línea de sangre va más allá de los inimaginable. ¿Acaso había escuchado acerca de la creación de personas sin el uso de las células sexuales o mediante un proceso de información genética? El sharingan fue capaz de crear personas con solo energía espiritual Tsunade, estamos hablando de un descubrimiento sorprendente

-Nunca había escuchado de eso, quiero decir a quien se le hubiera ocurrido crear personas mediante energía espiritual. Parece cosas de científicos locos

-Si, cuando lei la técnica pensaba en recrear a mi clan entero

Tsunade lo miro –No le veo lo malo en eso Sasuke ¿Me llamaste para ayudarte con algo sobre la reconstrucción de tu clan?

-No Tsunade, desgraciadamente la técnica no puede revivir no más de una persona

-Ya veo –Tsunade entrelazo sus dedos -¿Y a quien vas a "revivir"?

-Pues estaba pensando en una mujer Uchiha con la que pueda reconstruir mi clan

-Ya veo, quieres un clan de sangre Uchiha pura

-Así es Tsunade

-Bueno, quieres que empecemos con los preparativos o…

-La verdad es que ya hice la técnica Tsunade

Neji y Tsunade miraron sorprendidos a Sasuke

-¿Cómo?

-Ya hice la técnica, y resulto pero no del todo bien. Te llame para que inspecciones a Hinata y para que la tomes en cuenta para que sea una habitante de Konoha

Tsunade medito algunos segundos -¿Alguien la ha visto?

-Naruto y Sakura, pero les dije que es una chica de la aldea de la Lluvia

-Quiero verla

Los tres subieron las escaleras y caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, abrieron la puerta y dentro del cuarto Hinata dormía plácidamente a lo largo del tatami

-¿Es ella? –Tsunade se acerco para verla más detenidamente

-Sí, se llama Hinata Hyuuga

Neji la observo detenidamente –Sorprendente –Murmuro y Tsunade y Sasuke lo miraron

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Sasuke confuso

-Puedes despertarla, quiero verla –Murmuro Neji y Sasuke frunció el ceño no muy convencido

Se agacho ligeramente para despertarla, le dio una palmaditas y la jovencita abrió sus ojos y de inmediato Tsunade y Neji se fijaron en sus orbes plateadas

-Sasuke, sus ojos…

-Si Tsunade, ella no tiene el Sharingan

Hinata miro a los que estaban en la habitación, confundida

-Hola Hinata –Tsunade la saludo y Hinata se levanto rápidamente para devolverle el saludo –Me llamo Tsunade Senju y soy la Hokage de Konoha

-Buenos días Tsunade-San –Hinata se sonrojo –Me llamo Hinata –Saludo inocentemente

-¡Pero qué jovencita tan hermosa y tierna! –Sonrió Tsunade ante la actitud de la muchacha –Chicos me gustaría que nos dejaran solas, quisiera examinar a Hinata

-Por supuesto –Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación

-Muy bien Hinata, voy a inspeccionar tu cuerpo para ver si tu salud es buena ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –Respondió Hinata sonrojada

OoOoOo

Ambos jóvenes esperaban fuera de la habitación, ya había pasado alrededor de media hora desde que Tsunade los saco de la habitación y Sasuke comenzaba a dudar de lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto

-Es sorprendente Uchiha-San

-¿El qué? –Pregunto Sasuke

-Este tipo de cosas son maravillosas, pocos pudieron haber cumplido tal técnica, quiero decir, Hinata-San se ve natural como una chica promedio

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade y detrás de ella una sonrojada Hinata

-¿y qué tal?

-Púes, ella parece muy sana, no encontré ningún defecto dentro de lo que cabe la normalidad. Aunque me gustaría llevar un estudio detallado de su organismo así como de sus habilidades para el control de chakra. Me gustaría saber si podría servir como shinobi para Konoha y también me gustaría inspeccionar a detalle la pigmentación de sus pupilas. Hinata me interesa mucho Sasuke y si me permites me gustaría estudiarla a detalle

-Por supuesto Tsunade –Respondió Sasuke

-En cuanto a lo de su documentación legal, bueno yo me ocupo. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en llegar la noticia a los oídos de Konoha porque Naruto y Sakura ya se enteraron asi que solo falta archivar su expediente

-Entendido

-Bueno me tengo que ir, vamos Neji

-Si Tsunade-Sama

-Adiós Hinata-Chan, cuídate mucho

-Si Tsunade-San –murmuro Hinata mientras jugaba delicadamente con sus dedos

Tanto Tsunade como Neji abandonaron los territorios de Sasuke. El Uchiha intrigado miro a Hinata

-¿Qué hicieron allá adentro? –Pregunto Sasuke

-No ce, Tsunade-San me pedía que levantara las manos

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver que Hinata imitaba los movimientos que anteriormente había hecho

OoOoOoO

Tsunade tomaba su café mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de su oficina. Su reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y en su escritorio había un monton de papeles en los que el nombre en común estaba escrito "Hinata Hyuuga". Tomo otro sorbo de café y cerro los ojos

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Hinata

Se levanto ordeno los papeleos de Hinata y los archivo en un gran estante de su oficina

-Espero haber hecho lo correcto…

OoOoOoO

Sé que quieren más cosas sobre Hinata y Sasuke, pero creo que este tipo de cosas son importantes para continuar la historia, nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza y espero les haya gustado.


	5. Tan rápido como el vi… Kiba

Bueno aquí está la continuación, espero les guste y perdón por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren en la redacción, soy principiante en esto.

OoOoOo

**Capitulo 4: Tan rápido como el vi… Kiba**

-Levanta tu mano Hinata –La demanda de su amo hiso temblar a Hinata de manera notoria, Sasuke gruño al ver que Hinata se encogía cada vez más

-Tranquilízate Uchiha, la pobre va a morir asustada –Tsunade regaño a Sasuke, odiaba que Sasuke se enojara por cosas tan simples y estúpidas

Ambos miraron a Hinata que solo estaba vestida con ropa delgada y ligera y una mujer de edad avanzada le tomaba las medidas de su cuerpo. Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez que la anciana le pedía que levantara sus brazos o cosas por el estilo

-Tal vez no me enojaría si ella no fuera tan terca –Acuso Sasuke cabreado por el pequeño espectáculo que daba su creación

-No es nada Sasuke, además es tu culpa por ponerle ropa vieja que ni siquiera le queda, idiota. Te estoy haciendo un gran favor al prestarte a mi sastre para que le haga ropa a su medida

-Ella no es gorda Tsunade –Recalco Sasuke algo ofendido

-No es eso, quiero decir es imposible encontrar ropa para la talla de… -Tsunade señalo sus propios pechos –No hay muchas mujeres en Konoha con pechos grandes

-Los tuyos son artificiales Senju

-¡Bastardo! –Una vena se recalco a lo largo de la frente de la rubia

-Como sea, ¿Ya hiciste el papeleo de Hinata? –Sasuke se cruzo de brazos

-La pregunta ofende Uchiha. Lo hice ayer mismo llegando a la oficina

-Ya veo, ¿nadie se dará cuenta?

-Bueno lo ancianos me preguntaran algunas cosas pero nada que no pueda controlar. Aunque me gustaría que llevaras a Hinata a lugares populares de Konoha, ya sabes para que la gente la vea y la conozca. Además recuerda que tu y yo tenemos un trato así que deberías irle enseñando cosas básicas, como si fuera a la academia ninja. Quiero ver que tan grande es su capacidad de aprendizaje.

-Cuenta con ello

-Esto… -Sasuke y Tsunade miraron a la anciana

-¿Que sucede Chizu-San? –Pregunto Tsunade

-Esto, le tomare las medidas de su pecho Tsunade-Sama

-Mejor te vas saliendo del cuarto Sasuke, no quiero que te de una erección –Tsunade quería reír al ver que Sasuke, callado pero apurado, salía de la habitación.

OoOoOo

Sasuke camino hasta llegar a su habitación, tal vez Tsunade tenía razón. Si quería que Hinata fuera su mujer tenía que ser una ninja respetable, fuerte, honorable digna de un Uchiha y solo lograría serlo si él la entrenaba.

Dispuesto camino rápidamente hasta un gran baúl de madera de pino y lo abrió rápidamente sacando lo que llevaba dentro. Rego las cuantas prendas que había y por fin saco un montón de pergaminos y hojas que tenían escritos un montón de técnicas y conceptos básicos ninjas.

_-"Aunque me gustaría que llevaras a Hinata a lugares populares de Konoha, ya sabes para que la gente la vea y la conozca."_

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron en su cabeza. ¡Maldición! Ella tenía razón, si quería que el mundo la reconociera como la futura Hinata de Uchiha tenía que presentarla al mundo, aunque sabía que el nombre de Hinata (A pesar del pequeño periodo de tiempo) ya debió de haber sido escuchado y es que sus amigos eran unos chismosos que platicaban de todo a todos.

Aguardo las prendas que utilizaba cuando era niño y reviso rápidamente cada uno de los pergaminos y apuntes seleccionando los más importantes y apartándolos de los demás para no confundirlos, finalmente los guardo en una pequeña mochila negra y los llevo consigo de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba su creación.

Para cuando llego, Hinata estaba vestida con ropa de su talla a excepción del abrigo que tanto le gustaba solo que este era una recreación del original y se entallaba más a su cuerpo pero aun así ocultaba sus curvas y el símbolo Uchiha que tenia bordado en el brazo fue remplazado por el símbolo de una llama con fondo amarillo

-Creí que tu sastre haría algo diferente –Observo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Hinata

-Y lo hiso, toda la ropa que trae puesta Hinata está perfectamente a la medida, además Chizu se ofreció a hacerle muchas más ropa a Hinata

-No hablo de eso Tsunade, el estúpido abrigo –Sasuke señalo el abrigo

-A Hinata le gusta –El hermoso sonrojo de Hinata salió a la luz y una tierna sonrisa decoro su rostro

-Ves Uchiha, a veces tienes que cumplir los caprichos de una mujer –El rostro de la rubia mostro una sonrisa socarrona

-Son unas… tercas –Sasuke salió de la habitación

-Entonces… ¿¡Te gusta tu abrigo Hinata!? –Pregunto Tsunade, emocionada

-¡Sí! –Contesto Hinata con tal ternura que Tsunade no pudo evitar abrazarla

OoOoOo

-Te lo digo Ino esa tipa tiene algo malo… -Sakura que se encontraba sentada en una camilla del hospital de Konoha, Ino una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y vestida con una larga y entallada bata blanca la escuchada mientras llenaba unos formatos

-¿Y qué te hace creer que ella es "mala"? –Ino ni se molesto en mirarla

-Bueno, jamás había escuchado de ella y de su clan. Y sabes, como alumna de Tsunade-Sensei he revisado cada uno de los archivos de las naciones aliadas y jamás leí de un clan Hyuuga

-Bueno –Ino cerró la carpeta en la que escribía y se quito sus lentes –Tal vez si leíste sobre ello pero no lo recuerdas ni que tuvieras memoria súper desarrollada para aprenderte cada uno de los clanes del mundo frentona

-No hablo de eso cerda –Sakura se levanto

-No hablo de eso cerda –Sakura se levanto camino hasta el lugar donde estaba su amiga –Ella en si es muy rara

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sus ojos, tienen un extraño color plateado, jamás había visto tal coloración en las pupilas humanas

-Tal vez tiene un defecto genético o simplemente es un detalle que identifica a su clan ¿Ya se te olvido el color escarlata del clan de Kurenai-Sensei?

-No pero –Sakura se mordió su dedo pulgar -¡Ah! Ella también se comporta de una manera extraña, sus movimientos son torpes y abruptos es decir como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo recostada o paralitica

-Te recuerdo que el clima en la aldea de la Lluvia es muy diferente que el de Konoha, seguramente sus huesos no se han adaptado al cambio drástico del clima

-Pero… -Sakura miro el suelo – ¿Por qué tu y Naruto defienden a una extraña?

-No es eso Sakura –Ino tomo otras carpetas y comenzó a llenar formatos –Es solo que tú piensas que todo mundo está en tu contra. Mira no conozco a la tal Hinata Hyuuga, pero si Sasuke la trajo, la conoce tu sabes que el no simpatiza con nadie a menos que sea de total confianza entonces dudo que ella sea una amenaza y si lo fuera Sasuke es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla, asi de simple.

-Ustedes no entienden nada –Sakura salió de la habitación dando un portazo e Ino se limito a suspirar

OOoOoOo

Sentados a lo largo del tatami, Sasuke miro a Hinata detenidamente y Hinata miraba el suelo con vergüenza

-Hinata, en estos momentos no está tu querida Tsunade para protegerte

Hinata trago fuerte totalmente atemorizada

-Es decir que puedo mandarte y obligarte a hacer lo que se me dé la gana, entendido

Hinata asintió con la cabeza

-Una Uchiha no asiente, dice "Si, señor"

-Si… si Señor –Murmuro Hinata temblorosa

-¡Mírame!

-¡Ah!

-Dilo de nuevo –Siseo Sasuke con dureza

-Si… Se… Señ… Hinata no podía mantener su mirada en esas acusadoras orbes azabache

-¡Fuerte y claro!

-¡ah! ¡Sí, Señor! –Casi grito Hinata con miedo

-Muy bien, quiero que mantengas tu mirada en la mía entendido, no voy a permitir que me hables con la mirada gacha o con voz baja quiero tu mirada al frente y voz fuerte

Sasuke vio como Hinata temblaba y vio sus ojo moverse, arqueo una ceja al ver unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos

-No creo que llores

Hinata comenzó a sollozar delicadamente como un pequeño bebé

-No te atrevas

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y Sasuke le dio una pequeña y "delicada" bofetada haciendo que de inmediato Hinata dejara de llorar

-Conmigo no sirven los lloriqueos

Sasuke se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Luego camino a la sala donde vio una pequeña nota escrita por la mismísima Hokage

Extrañado la abrió y en esta carta se leía

"_**Como sé que no tienes los suficientes hue… agallas para llevar a Hinata a un lugar de Konoha, mandare a mi "mensajero" especializado en llevar la noticia a todos los oídos de Konoha. Besos Tsunade.**_

_**PD: Los regalos son para Hinata-Chan"**_

Una gota de transpiración bajo por la sien de Sasuke. Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo hacia la nada. Miro por encima de su hombro como Hinata caminaba detrás de él, aun atemorizada

-Hinata –Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y le indico que ella también se sentara –Tenemos que ver si sirves para ser una Kunoichi, por eso desde este momento tenemos que estudiar todo lo básico para convertirte en una ninja

-¡Si, Señor! –Murmuro Hinata lo suficientemente alto si dejar sus sonrojos de lado

-Ok, primero necesito ver si puedes leer esto –Sasuke le dio una hoja de papel arrugada y Hinata la tomo en sus manos

-"Ser shinobi es indispensable para cada persona que habite en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por eso este curso llevara a todos los aspirantes a convertirse en Gennin y de esta manera continuar con los niveles correspondientes para ser un ninja honorable que sirva a la patria de Konoha –Leyó Hinata sin ningún problema

-Sorprendente, puedes leer a la perfección. Lees mejor que Naruto en toda su vida –Comento Sasuke y tomo una libreta donde comenzaba a apuntar cada una de las observaciones necesarias acerca del comportamiento de Hinata al momento de leer para luego enseñárselo a Tsunade

Hinata termino la lectura sin trabarse de manera rápida pero entendible

-Ok ahora, explícame con tus palabras lo que quiso decir la lectura –Sasuke pensó que en ese momento ella fallaría ya que si no comprendía una lectura muy difícilmente aprendería lo demás

-Quiere decir que una persona honorable de Konoha puede servir a su patria si se convierte en un Gennin que es… la primera etapa de un shinobi y existen más que son este… Chunnin y Jounnin ¡Ah! Y el alto rango que es Tsunade-Sama ósea Hokage

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla, ella le había explicado a la perfección el texto y ella jugaba con sus dedos mientras lo hacía, lo anoto en su libreta de cierta manera muy aliviado. Sabía que Hinata no tendría ningún problema para aprender las cosas.

-Ok Hinata, comenzaremos a leer los demás pergaminos

-¡Si, Señor! –Contesto Hinata muy bajito pero con el tono "fuerte" que le había pedido Sasuke

Unos golpes en la entrada de su hogar detuvieron sus pasos, tanto Sasuke como Hinata miraron extrañados hacia el lugar

-¿Quién será? –Pregunto Sasuke y de inmediato recordó la nota de Tsunade -¡maldición! –Sasuke gruño y a pasos largos llego a la puerta

Hinata simplemente se quedo leyendo los pergaminos

Al abrir la puerta, Sasuke sintió unas ganas horribles de matar a la "princesa" Tsunade. Al otro lado de la puerta un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos afilados negros con dos raras marcas en sus mejillas lo miraba el chico vestía del tradicional uniforme Jounin

-¡Hey Sasuke! –Saludo eufórico

-¿Qué quieres? –Atajo Sasuke antes de que el muchacho se adelantara a entrar

-Vamos no te pongas pesado, solo te traje estas cajas, Tsunade-Sama me pidió que las trajera

Sasuke abrió la caja y su mirada se ensombreció al ver unos grandes y hermosos brasieres de encaje de varios colores. Kiba miro sorprendido el paquete y luego comenzó a reír

-No me digas que vas a cambiar de sexo Sasuke

-Cállate perro Inuzuka, esto no es mío

-Pero… no creo que sea de otra chica, digo están muy grandes –Sasuke se sonrojo al tomar uno

Hinata se asomo y sonrió, pero ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de su presencia. La chica tomo un brasier y se lo coloco por encima de su ropa

-¡Es mío! –Tanto Sasuke como Kiba guardaron un silencio tan incomodo y Hinata seguía mirando su nueva prenda

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto Kiba sonrojado

-Kiba Inuzuka ella es Hinata Hyuuga viene de la aldea de la Lluvia y se viene a vivir a Konoha, Adiós –Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe y tomo del brazo a Hinata para llevarla a su habitación

-¡Que te pasa Hinata! –Pregunto Sasuke, furioso. Esa manera de conocer a Hinata fue muy mala

-Eso era mío –Se sonrojo y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su suéter –Me los dio Tsunade-Sama

Sasuke gruño frustrado, mataría a Senju Tsunade

OoOoOo

Eran aproximadamente las 8:30 pm y Sakura e Ino tomaban un té en Ichiraku Ramen mientras esperaban su orden, ambas platicaban sobre la larga jornada laboral que habían tenido y de vez en cuando se reían de lo ocurrido a lo largo del día.

Kiba Inuzuka las vio y se acerco corriendo –Hola chicas

-Hola Kiba –Saludaron las dos al unisonó

-¿Cómo están? –Kiba pidió un gran tazón de Ramen para comer

-Cansadas, fue un día largo –Murmuro Haruno

-Dime un día que sea tranquilo –Ambas muchachas comenzaron a reír levemente

-Su trabajo es basura, el mío es mucho más emocionante. Peleo con shinobis de otras aldeas y aparte doy entregas especiales como el del día de hoy

-¿Qué entrega?

-Bueno, esta tarde, muy temprano por cierto fui a casa de Sasuke –Sakura le puso atención –Tsunade me pidió que le diera un paquete especial. Lo abrimos juntos y unos enormes brasieres estaban en la caja

-Jajajaja, ¿brasieres? –Pregunto Ino divertida

-Sí, yo comencé a hacerle burlas y ¡POM! Una chico hermosa de ojos blancos y cuerpo perfecto tomo uno y dijo ¡Es mío! Y luego Sasuke me cerró la puerta

Ino comenzó a reír graciosamente y Sakura frunció el ceño

-¿Sasuke no te dijo nada más?

-Pues me dijo que era Hinata Hyuuga que venía de la aldea de la Lluvia y que viviría aquí, luego me cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿Y alguien más sabe esta historia? –Pregunto Ino

-Sí, se la he contado a las personas que he encontrado a lo largo del día

Ino y Kiba reían y Sakura comenzó a meditar sobre la situación. No era normal que su maestra le dijera a alguien como Kiba que llevara un paquete así y menos a Sasuke que era una persona con la que no simpatizaba mucho con el Inuzuka. Algo no andaba bien, nada bien y temía que Tsunade estuviera de lado de la tal Hyuuga

OoOoO

Una vez más perdón por las faltas de ortografía, espero les guste.


	6. El amor es para los Dobe

Bueno, como lo explique en mi otro fic "Que harías por ella" la escuela y el trabajo me consumió mucho tiempo. La razón por la que subí el capitulo del otro fic antes es porque ya tenía un avance previo y este capítulo lo estructure a lo largo de la semana pasada. Así que bueno aquí está el capitulo, he tomado en cuenta algunas sugerencias pero si aun no los convence del mucho los invito a proponer ideas para que tanto yo como ustedes disfrutemos de hacer y leer este fic respectivamente.

OoOoOo

**Capitulo 5: El amor es para los Dobe**

Naruto Uzumaki era conocido como el ninja más travieso, lleno de energía, torpe, positivo y sonriente de la aldea de Konoha. El "Destello naranja de Konoha" era también conocido por su fuerza y su sorprendente habilidad shinobi, el gran salvador de las Aldeas Aliadas, el que impulso a su ejército a ganar esa terrible y catastrófica guerra y como no, el hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y una de las sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki, Kushina. Naruto seguiría los pasos de su padre, el había heredado la tan aclamada "voluntad del fuego" y ahora su único objetivo en la vida era proteger a su aldea, y mantener esa paz tan ansiada por todos…

-¡Naruto! –Grito la demandante voz de Senju Tsunade

Naruto saco un Kunai y con fuerza aparto a Tsunade con un certero golpe haciendo que ambos salieran volando a lados opuestos. La rubia corrió hasta el de ojos azules y quebró el suelo del campo en mil pedazos haciendo que Naruto se tambaleara. De nuevo ambos se golpearon y Naruto cayó de un fuerte golpe que recibió de Tsunade directo en el estomago

Naruto se cubrió la zona con ambas manos y tosió mientras trataba de pararse de nuevo. Entre abrió la mirada y vio que la rubia iba a darle otro golpe desde el aire

-¡Rasengan! –Grito haciendo una esfera de chakra en su mano derecha

-¡Maldita sea! –Murmuro Tsunade haciendo sellos -¡Futon Atsukai! –Una gran y poderosa ráfaga de aire impacto con la esfera haciendo que la fuerza impulsara a Tsunade a por lo menos 5 metros pero logro equilibrarse y cayó de forma ligera en el suelo dando unas dos o tres vueltas de manera impecable con el torso rígido y ambos brazos cubriendo sus pechos, mientras que Naruto estaba parado en su posición normal y con el polvo del impacto anterior impregnado en sus ropas

-Maldición –Tsunade se acomodo sus ropas y se sacudió la tierra -¡Se supone que era un entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo sin técnicas! –Grito la de ojos miel con el enojo impregnado en su rostro

-¡Como si en una pelea el enemigo se estuviera fijando en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo! –Se defendió Naruto con un puchero

-¡Si no te lo tomas en serio no te daré el puesto! –Amenazo la rubia acercándose al Uzumaki

-¡Ya se! –Naruto se jalo el cabello, angustiado -¡Sé que voy a ser el Hokage más mediocre que haya existido!

Tsunade lo miro unos momentos y se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca indicándole al rubio que se sentara -¿Qué te pasa tonto? –Pregunto viendo como el muchacho se quitaba su cinta de Konoha y la observaba

-Es solo que… me siento solo

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes a Sasuke tu mejor amigo, a Sakura tu compañera y amiga de toda la vida. Además tienes a Iruka y a todos los "novatos" de Konoha

-No vieja… nos estamos separando

Tsunade frunció el ceño

-Quiero decir, los muchachos están en sus asuntos decidiendo su futuro al igual que yo, Iruka está entrenando a los nuevo ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke está con su amiga Hinata y Sakura-Chan esta todo el día trabajando… además de que está enojada por la llegada de Hinata –Tsunade lo miro, comprensiva, le sonrió y suspiro

-Veras Naruto, todos tenemos nuestras etapas. Tu madre por ejemplo, era molestada por todos y no tenía ni un amigo cerca… pero de la nada llego tu padre a su vida y eso la lleno de alegría

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú tienes muchas personas que te quieren mucho, incluyéndome. Sé que te sientes solo pero solo es una etapa. Y con respecto a Sakura, se que en realidad sientes ese vacío porque tú la amas y ella solo se fija en Sasuke –La mirada asombrada y el sonrojo de Naruto confirmaron lo dicho por la Hokage –Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Sakura debe de darse cuenta de que Sasuke no es el indicado para ella y que el indicado siempre estuvo a su lado –Tsunade le guiño un ojo –Y si por razones de la vida mi tonta discípula no se da cuenta de tu amor mi querido Naruto, solo quiero que sepas que en el momento más inesperado, con la acción posiblemente más absurda y con los sentimientos más puros encontraras a la persona que compartirá contigo las alegrías de la vida. Al igual que tus padres –Tsunade camino dejando solo a Naruto

-Vieja –Llamo el rubio y Tsunade se limito a detenerse -¿Conoces a Hinata?

-Lleva dos semanas aquí Naruto

-Quiero decir, ¿has tratado con ella, le has hablado o algo?

Tsunade sonrió sutilmente –Es una buena chica –Contesto saliendo del campo de entrenamiento

OoOoOoO

Sasuke y Hinata respiraban profundamente una y otra vez. Permanecían quietos sentados con ambas piernas dobladas y ambas manos cerradas en puños y juntos. Siguieron así unos momentos hasta que Sasuke se levanto llamando la atención de su creación

-Bueno, ya hemos meditado bastante. Es hora de comenzar con el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡Sí!

Sasuke apareció a un clon suyo que comenzó a pelear con Hinata. Después del accidente con Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke había dedicado las 24 horas del día en entrenar a Hinata como una Kunoichi y a pesar de llevar tan solo dos semanas de entrenamiento Sasuke sabía que ella era excepcionalmente inteligente. A estas alturas la oji perla ya conocía la teoría básica de un shinobi (que abarca desde el concepto del chakra hasta el genjutsu de nivel chunnin) Aunque no habían practicado con Jutsus y Genjutsus Sasuke había enseñado a Hinata a controlar el chakra y le había enseñado posiciones y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Tsunade le enseñaba a moldear el chakra y también las cosas de las "Chicas" aunque como la Hokage tenía mucho trabajo no había tenido tiempo de ver a Hinata

Sasuke observo los movimientos de Hinata, uno que otro era torpe pero sonrió con superioridad al ver que la mayoría los hacía de manera impecable. Noto que se le daban más los ataques a corta distancia que los de larga distancia como los Uchiha lo cual lo extraño ya que él era muy bueno en ataques a distancia.

Suspiro, tarde o temprano tenía que pelear con ella y mostrarle todo tipo de jutsus que le sirvieran para ser una ninja y tal vez para dentro de un año sería una kunoichi nivel chunnin

-¡Hola! –La voz de Senju Tsunade atrajo la atención de ambos morochos

-¡Tsunade-Sama! –Hinata se lanzo hacia los brazos de la rubia realmente alegre

-¿Me extrañaste Hinata-Chan?

-¡Hinata! Regresa a tu entrenamiento –Tanto Tsunade como Hinata temblaron por el tono del Uchiha y Hinata salió corriendo hasta llegar con el clon del Uchiha y volver a practicar sus movimientos

-Que carácter –Bromeo Tsunade y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda -¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, Hinata está aprendiendo muy rápido –Tsunade observo los ataques que hacia Hinata a su adversario y se sorprendió al ver como la morena daba un golpe certero en la boca del estomago del clon de Sasuke

-¡Vaya! Es muy buena –Elogio la rubia

-Sí, pero sus ataques a larga distancia no lo son tanto

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, he tratado de descifrarlo…

-Etto Sa… Sasuke-San –La tímida voz de Hinata llamo la atención de los dos -¿Pu… puedo ir al baño? –Hinata coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en su estomago

-Si –contesto Sasuke y Hinata salió corriendo

-Ella es asombrosa, controla muy bien el chakra y entiende a la perfección las clases teóricas que le has dado

-Sí, me gustaría irla induciendo al arte del justu además me gustaría ver si tiene un poder especial

-¿Poder especial? –Pregunto Tsunade confundida

-Sus ojos son muy raros y debido a que soy un Uchiha puede que tenga una línea de sangre más o menos desarrollada que el sharingan

-Ya veo

-¡Ah! –El grito de la Hyuuga los alerto y ambos corrieron rápidamente hasta el baño del Uchiha

Sasuke se le adelanto a la rubia, corrió con agilidad evadiendo los obstáculos que se le ponían en frente hasta llegar al segundo piso de su casa, diviso la puerta del baño principal de su mansión (el cual el mismo Sasuke le dijo que usara) y con fuerza abrió la puerta

-¡Hinata!

No pudo ocultar su asombro (y vergüenza) al ver a una espantada Hinata que tenía mallas y bragas bajadas pero lo que lo llamo mucho la atención fueron las líneas de su roja sangre. Las miro un momento, tratado de analizar la situación, observo el contraste de la piel blanca de Hinata que era cubierta por esas delgadas líneas de sangre. Sonara loco pero a Sasuke le pareció hermosa dicha combinación. Ladeo la cabeza confundido

-¡Que paso! –Exclamo mirándola tratando de que ella le explicara el porqué estaba en esa escena

-Duele –Pronuncio Hinata visiblemente avergonzada. Se encogió evitando que Sasuke la viera

-¡Que ocurre! –La gruesa voz de Tsunade apareció en el cuarto y miro a Hinata -¡Hinata! –Se acerco a la de cabello azulado preocupada y comenzaba a inspeccionarla

Sasuke quedo estático ¿Qué podía hacer? El no era medico y de cierta manera temía a que le pasara algo a Hinata

Tsunade sonrió visiblemente, comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa viendo a la vulnerable Hinata temblar como un pequeño cachorrito

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? –Pregunto Sasuke fríamente

-Es normal en todas las mujeres Sasuke…

-¿Qué? ¡Está sangrando!

-Pensé que no eras tan idiota Uchiha –Contesto Tsunade -¡Lárgate! –Ordeno

-¡Que! Esta es mi casa, en dado caso la que se tiene que largar eres tú

-¡Ve por un maldito bote de helado muy grande y por muchas películas románticas! Y también trae unos dulces

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto un tanto confuso por las órdenes de Tsunade

-Hinata-Chan esta experimentado las maravillas de ser una mujer –Contesto Tsunade

-Explícate

-¡Maldita sea! Hinata esta menstruando –Sasuke se descoloco un poco recordando la época en la que tenía que aguantar el mal humor de su madre por sus "días rojos". También recordó la actitud de Sakura en aquellas misiones en las que ella experimentaba su cobro mensual y como la peli rosada golpeaba con brutalidad a Naruto y ordenaba al mismo unos miles de antojos

-¿Ella puede menstruar? –Pregunto incrédulo

-¡Si no menstrua como carajos pretendes tener hijos con ella! –Grito Tsunade -¡Ahora lárgate y ve por lo que te dije! La pobre necesita un descanso de unos 3 días

-Pero su entrenamiento…

-Piensa en sus necesidades como mujer Sasuke, una mujer normal comienza a menstruar por primera vez a la edad de entres 10 a 15 años, esta es la primera vez de Hinata y créeme que la primera vez es un martirio

Sasuke bufo, y el que pensó que este tipo de cosas no deberían de estarle pasando

OoOoO

Sasuke caminaba un poco más encogido de lo normal, mirando hacia el suelo y no con la mirada hacia al frente como regularmente lo hacía. Sujetaba una bolsa llena de dulces y helado y otra de DVD's de romance ninja que había rentado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la dependienta del local de videos vio su "compra" con una cara sorprendida y burlona. Estuvo a punto de matarla.

Estaba tan concentrado en buscar la forma de que Hinata recuperara el tiempo perdido para entrenar que no se fijo cuando su rubio amigo venia corriendo en sentido contrario

-¡Mira por dónde vas Dobe!-Le grito al ver su bolsa de DVD's tirada

-¡Es tu culpa por ser un maldito emo cegatón Teme! –Contesto el rubio sobándose la zona golpeada

-Mierda –Sasuke se agacho para recoger los discos que habían salido de la bolsa

-¿Qué es eso? –Naruto tomo uno de los discos y leyó la portada del mismo -¡Por Dios! –Sasuke lo miro con una gota de traspiración cayendo de su sien -¡Amor en los tiempos del shinobi!, ¡Esta película es asombrosa! –Grito el Uzumaki con sus ojos llenos de ilusión -¿Por qué tienes tantos dulces Sasuke?

-No son para mí –Sasuke le arrebato la cinta –Es para Hinata

-¿Qué tiene?

-Está en su periodo

Naruto comenzó a reír escandalosamente -¿Desde cuándo eres un consolador de mujeres en su regla Sasuke?

-No lo haría, pero Tsunade me lo ordeno –Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente de nuevo hacia su casa y Naruto lo siguió -¿Por qué me sigues?

-Quiero ver esa película –Contesto el rubio y le arrebato una de las bolsas para ayudarlo –Son películas muy buenas-ttebayo además me encantan los dulces de arroz y el helado y seré una fuente de risa para Hinata-Chan

-Como quieras –Bufo Sasuke, ya tenía suficiente con la rubia loca

OoOoOo

Después de cinco películas cursis sobre amores casi imposibles y batallas absurdas, Naruto y Tsunade se tomaban de las manos lagrimeando al ver la escena de despedida entre los protagonistas de esa película, Hinata miraba los film comiendo un onigiri y más que nada con curiosidad y finalmente Sasuke Uchiha que parecía que tarde o temprano iba a darle un paro cardiaco. Había sugerido a sus tres acompañantes que el iría a entrenar y que ellos vieran las películas pero las suplicas de su mejor amigo, la mirada asesina de Tsunade y "por favor" que susurro Hinata lo habían convencido, sin embargo ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de su decisión

-¡Por Dios! –Grito Tsunade y todos la miraron –Ya es media noche, Naruto ya vámonos

-Pero vieja, viene la mejor parte –Alego el rubio

-No, mañana tenemos que entrenar Genjutsu, tienes que descansar tu mente y dormir muy bien –Tsunade se levanto y se abrigo con su típico suéter verde –Vamos –Levanto a Naruto bruscamente y este lloriqueo –Gracias por todo Sasuke, nos vemos Hinata

Ambos rubios caminaron a la salida de los territorios Uchiha y acompañados por Hinata y Sasuke, Tsunade se detuvo para recordarle que Hinata tenía que descansar y que ya le había enseñado como cambiarse la toalla femenina además de darle una medicina especial por si ella se sentía muy mal. En cuanto ellos se fueron Sasuke indico a Hinata que debían entrar, el morocho vio como la pequeña Hinata corría hacia su casa y el la siguió lentamente

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una sala muy tirada y con envolturas de dulce por todos lados, bufo y comenzó a recoger todo –Hinata –Llamo para que le ayudara sin embargo observo como la de ojos plateados miraba la televisión, se acerco a ella y miro en el televisor la escena final donde ambos protagonistas se besaban

Sasuke arqueo una ceja -¿Qué hacen? –Sasuke miro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto Hinata nuevamente señalando el televisor

-Se están besando –Contesto el Uchiha sin más

-¿Y para qué? –Pregunto nuevamente

-Para demostrar sentimientos o alguna estupidez así –Contesto –Pero eso no te servirá de nada en la vida

-¿Alguna vez yo tendré que besar? –Sasuke ahora si se quedo sin palabras, miro a la sonrojada Hinata, si le decía que no posiblemente nunca besaría sin embargo sabía que si quería resucitar un clan con ella debían besarse y hacer otras cosas

Hinata se acerco con algo de miedo a Sasuke –Yo… -Sasuke pudo sentir como Hinata se sonrojaba aun más a cada paso que daba –Me siento rara cuando veo eso –Una vez más señalo el televisor

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, trago saliva de manera sutil y un ligero casi imperceptible tono rojo se coló por sus pómulos. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Hinata sería su esposa, seria la madre de sus hijos. No era algo que podía escoger, el ya tenía su destino marcado con ella desde el momento en el que la creo. Algún día debería besarla, hacer el amor con ella. Tenía que madurar y ser un verdadero hombre (en ese aspecto) ¡Vamos! si hasta la noticia del periodo de Hinata le había tomado por sorpresa

-Al diablo –Pensó, la tomo con algo de brusquedad con ambas manos y la acerco a él. Sintió la respiración de Hinata cerca de él, tuvo que levantar el rostro de Hinata y el agacharse un poco para que sus bocas estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sin pensarlo mucho miro primero los ojos de Hinata que mostraban algo de asombro, timidez y curiosidad típica de ella, luego miro sus sonrojadas mejillas y finalmente esos delgados pero hermosos labios rosados.

Sasuke finalmente hiso chocar ambas bocas…

OoOoOoO

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero les guste :DD


End file.
